Bad Habits
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Cigarro, bebida, chocolate e bandas alternativas... Maus hábitos? Matt sempre soube que devia respeitar os vícios de Mello... com um cigarro no canto da boca. [MelloxMatt]


**Título: Bad ****habits  
****Série: Death Note  
****Casal: Mello X Matt  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Cigarro, bebida, chocolate e bandas alternativas... Maus hábitos? Matt sempre soube que devia respeitar os vícios de Mello... com um cigarro no canto da boca.**

**Bad Habits**

"_And you might say it's self-indulgent  
you might say its self-destructive  
but, you see, it's more productive  
than if I were to be healthy"_

"Mello...?"

Os olhos se abriram, mas apenas porque Mello não conseguiu ignorar o chamado uma segunda vez. Ele se virou na cama, enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos e repuxou-os violentamente.

"O que foi, Matt...?"

"Você está acordado?"

Havia diferentes níveis de consciência, mas Mello estava acordado o suficiente para dizer que aquele foi um comentário estúpido.

"Por que nós não dormimos na mesma cama?"

O loiro comprimiu suas sobrancelhas. Era uma pergunta inesperada, ainda que todas as perguntas fossem inesperadas às duas da manhã.

"Nós dormimos na mesma cama de vez em quando."

"E por que você me pede para escolher um quarto de solteiro?"

Mello suspirou e abriu os olhos para encarar o teto. Apesar da insônia ele não conseguiu impedir de se formar em seu rosto um sorrisinho malicioso.

"Porque iria se tornar um pouco óbvio o que nós fazemos quando dormimos na mesma cama..."

Matt não respondeu, mas mesmo com a escuridão Mello teve certeza de que ele também sorria.

* * *

"_A friend in need's a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better ."_

Ele estava atrasado, ainda que não fosse nisso o que Matt pensava enquanto aguardava.

O ruivo pensava em números, em anos e em como estaria um amigo antigo. Um que liga pedindo ajuda, depois de tanto tempo.

Matt foi distraído pelos sons, por alguém que se aproximava. Antes de perceber os olhos brilhantes de Mello na sombra do casaco, o rapaz só conseguiu pensar que aquele era um casaco legal. Os passos... ele teria percebido que era o loiro comedor de chocolates com aqueles passos largos, as mãos enfiadas no bolso e o rosto sendo coberto por um casaco de inverno.

E eles não estavam no inverno.

"Casaco legal"

Mello estava parado a uma distância considerável. Os talvez dois metros, talvez dois passos que o separavam de Matt simboliza bem os anos. Duas vezes dois. _Quatro._

"Não me culpe por não dizer o mesmo..."

Mello ergueu o seu rosto depois de observar o amigo, a roupa listrada e estranha que ele nunca trocou. Não era nenhum segredo que o loiro não gostava dela, e Matt não se surpreendia realmente com aquela queimadura em seu rosto.

"A cicatriz é um tanto exagerada..." – Ele a viu melhor quando Mello se aproximou, roubando o cigarro de sua boca. – "Faz tempo, Mello."

"E você ainda fuma..." - O loiro deu uma tragada, a mesma tragada insólita de quem não tem o costume de fumar.- "Ao menos agora não tem que se esconder pelos corredores."

"É difícil perder velhos hábitos." – Dependendo do ângulo, Mello parecia igual. - "Eu te trouxe algo" – Matt tirou uma barra de chocolates do bolso de seu colete, esticando-a para o chocólatra. "Tire o seu capuz".

O rosto de Mello não parecia diferente, não muito. As pessoas diziam que a única coisa que mudou em Matt foi a altura e a tecnologia do console, mas não poderia dizer o mesmo do amigo. O cabelo estava no mesmo comprimento, ele usava a mesma calça de vinil, mas a cicatriz era um pouco exagerada.

Matt apagou o seu cigarro.

"Vamos?"

"Aonde?"

"Eu já deixei as minhas coisas em um armazém. Lugar conhecido... não tem como rastrearem através do orfanato. Eu também aluguei um apartamento para nós acessarmos a rede... Nós só precisamos pegar as suas coisas."

Mello manteve o olhar em seu rosto. Casual... Matt sempre conseguia ser casual. Ele conseguia dizer _Oi, Mello. O que porra você fez com os seus quatro anos?_ sem ficar irritado. Quase.

"Eu ainda nem falei nada... Você é mesmo impressionante, Matt." – O rapaz se aproximou com passos largos. – "Por que você faz tudo isso?"

"Mello só me liga quando precisa de ajuda."

Um olhar cruzado, desviado para a barra de chocolate, talvez para disfarçar a verdade na afirmação.

"...Obrigado"

Pelo chocolate, pensava Matt. De nada pelo seu maldito chocolate.

* * *

"_And you might say its self-inflicted  
__But you see that's contradictive  
__Why on earth would anyone practice self destruction?__"_

Era o primeiro cigarro do seu dia, ainda que estivesse anoitecendo. Matt estava escorado na janela de seu novo apartamento e pensava. Ou não.

Estava um dia relativamente claro, ainda que nublado. A janela do quarto não tinha cortinas, mas isso não impedia Mello de estar dormindo na única cama existente. Exausto.

Matt não se surpreendia pelo rapaz ter dormido 13 horas seguidas. Durante todo o primeiro dia que chegaram ao _lar doce lar,_ Mello não havia parado. De acordo com o próprio (e suas olheiras), fugir com a cicatriz havia lhe dado dois dias de sono difícil antes de se encontrar com Near.

E Matt sabia que ver Near, para Mello, significava uma noite curta, por um ou por outro motivo.

Somando-se as três noites ruins com a queimadura, o rapaz não havia descansado nem um minuto das 7 horas que o ruivo levou para arrumar a rede. Mello ainda teve de interceptar a chamada da polícia para ter certeza de que nenhum _suspeito ferido _havia sido visto nos arredores da explosão.

Matt o ajudou com as câmeras, algo que ele estava acostumado a fazer para o amigo. _Techy-stuff, _diria ele, o que era um trabalho cansativo e meticuloso, ainda que o loiro tenha se ocupado por horas quando ele pegou no sono no sofá.

Mello deveria estar exausto, mas isso não o impediu de ser acordado com um puta beijo, nem de matar a saudade do gostinho de chocolate no meio da saliva do amigo. Muito menos de afundar os dentes naquele pescoço macio, ou de sentir o corpo pressionando o seu enquanto as mãos se enfiavam por dentro da sua camiseta.

Por isso Matt não se surpreendia que o outro ainda estivesse dormindo. Matt se surpreendia que ele ainda estivesse vivo, ou algo assim. Ele ainda não podia ter certeza.

O rapaz suspirou para a rua, soltando a fumaça do cigarro lentamente. Um vislumbre para a figura adormecida o fez pensar em _autodestruição_, mas ele rapidamente alcançou as chaves em seu bolso. Autodestruição. Matt sabia o que fazer.

Ele foi comprar chocolates. Mais uma vez depois de tantos anos.

* * *

"_Trying to convince you  
It was accidentally on purpose"_

"O que você quer dizer com 'Não é inteligente se vestir assim', Matt?"

O loiro caminhava apressadamente pela rua, o capuz do casaco caído para trás, o óculos escuros escondendo parcialmente a cicatriz enquanto estavam em público.

"Não que não seja legal..." – O rapaz tinha ambas as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça.- "Mas se você queria se esconder da polícia... Pelúcia não foi a melhor das idéias, Mello."

Matt gostou de receber aquele olhar de escárnio.

"É um pouco frustrante ouvir isso de um cara que pensa que é o Howard Rughes..." – Provocou Mello, ofendendo aqueles óculos de aviador. – "Eu precisava de um casaco de inverno... E eu gostei desse. Você definitivamente não é a pessoa mais indicada para me falar o que eu devo ou não vestir...!"

Matt não discordou, apesar de ter se ofendido. Não havia motivos para Mello reclamar. Ele sempre usou aquela camiseta listrada... e pareceu ter combinado com a jaqueta creme. Qual era o problema com suas roupas, afinal?

"Eu sempre me perguntava quando você teria a genial idéia de pintar o cabelo de... verde ou de qualquer outra cor ridícula."

Mello sabia se irritar e ofender, mas Matt nunca pintaria seu cabelo de verde. Ele nunca sequer pensaria nessa possibilidade... Mello era alguém de muita imaginação.

"Eu não estou dizendo que você não fica bem com as suas roupas..." – Disse por fim, olhando para baixo e pensando em uma verdade simples.

"Então o que infernos você está dizendo, Matt?"

"Eu só estou dizendo que você fica melhor sem elas."

* * *

"_There is this thing that's like touching except you don't touch  
Back in the day it just went without saying at all"_

A fumaça de seu cigarro fazia desenhos bonitos no ar, interessantes na pior das hipóteses. Matt ficava observando a dança da fumaça, escorado em uma viela escura, e não ousava se irritar pelo atraso.

Minutos, porções de hora. Mello nunca respeitou nenhum destes e não era agora que iria começar. Matt não era uma pessoa tranqüila com esse tipo de coisa, mas tentava conter a respiração com as figuras insólitas da fumaça.

Então ele viu o amigo se aproximar, mais ou menos como da primeira vez que o viu novamente. O rapaz ainda teve a ousadia de se apoiar numa parede oposta, como se fosse ele quem estivesse esperando a _mais de meia hora_ e não Matt.

E ainda assim... O ruivo apenas conseguiu olhar para aquele rapaz que havia acabado de chegar, usando um casaco de vinil e um óculos escuro Hai ban. Apoiado na parede com pose de bad boy, os cabelos emolduravam o rosto claro com a mesma substância escorregadia da fumaça.

Seu cabelo parecia mais sedoso, sua pele mais macia em contraste com o vinil, e Matt quase engasgou com um pensamento; o de que era ele quem havia passado a noite com aquele cara foda que se escorou no muro. À sua espera.

Uma imagem interessante, ainda mais do que a fumaça de seu cigarro (e tão insólita quanto).

Só quando aquele cara mau tirou algo de seu bolso é que ele o reconheceu como Mello. O loiro abriu o embrulho displicentemente, como se fosse alguma droga pesada, e mordeu com ousadia o primeiro tablete do chocolate.

_Chocolate..._ – Pensou Matt, com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto - _Um hábito saudável no meio de todos os outros. –_ E apagou seu cigarro.

* * *

"_You call it over and I call you psycho  
Significant other?  
Just say we were lovers and we'll call it even"_

Os olhos verdes ainda não haviam se acostumado com a escuridão, e as algemas apertavam seu pulso enquanto Matt engolia em seco. Muito seco.

"Mello...?"

Havia um sorriso refletido no rapaz ao seu lado, na silhueta que ele distinguia no quarto escuro. Um sorriso que ele juraria que tinha algo de sádico e de psicótico misturado com o channel.

"O quê...?"

O zíper da blusa de Mello estava completamente aberto, mostrando seu peito. Isso seria uma ousadia se Matt não estivesse sem camisa alguma. Na escuridão, o rapaz via o contorno da cicatriz em seu ombro e o caminho certo dos músculos que ele gostaria de traçar com os dedos.

Foram os dedos do loiro que traçaram o seu tronco, calmamente. Eles que procuraram pelo zíper de sua calça enquanto o ruivo tinha um vislumbre do chupão que acabara de deixar na pele do parceiro.

Antes de ele aparecer com aquele par de algemas...

"O que você está fazendo, Mello?"

"O que você acha?"

Matt suspirou.

"... Você está pegando as chaves das algemas para me soltar."

Ele ouviu o som de passos, uma risada divertida e então o hálito quente em sua orelha direita.

"Não."

Matt sentiu um calafrio maldito quando a língua de Mello desceu o seu pescoço, os dentes que envolveram seu lóbulo, e aquela pressão quente e úmida moldando sua jugular, passando pelos ossos de seu tronco. _Oh fuck..._

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo agora?" - Matt sentia a língua do rapaz brincar pelo seu corpo, dando uma atenção especial ao pescoço, aos mamilos...

"Você está..." – Uma mordida em seu umbigo forçou-o a segurar o ar. – "Tentando me matar!"

Mello riu, e Matt teve certeza de que psicótico era uma descrição apropriada.

"Não..."

Então não houve certeza nenhuma quando aquele hálito quente se afastou do dele. Matt sentiu uma pontada de desespero no meio das de desejo.

"Mello...? Mello?! Aonde você vai?" – Silêncio. Passos se afastaram de si, das algemas. O ruivo forçou o punho apenas para um contato inútil do ferro com a barra da cama. Passos se reaproximaram do seu esforço inútil. – "… O que você pensa que está fazendo?!"

Matt puxou o ar ao sentir algo quente em seu peito, quente demais. Uma colher de madeira espalhou também por seus lábios. Doce. Cremoso. _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

"...chocolate derretido."

* * *

"_Baby...did you forget to take your meds?"_

Dois dias dentro de casa, para Matt podia ter muitos significados. Dois níveis de dificuldade em um jogo novo, algum sistema difícil de hackear, algumas horas perdidas rolando na cama (depois na mesa e na banheira), ou o mais novo MMORPG que saiu no mercado.

Matt também sabia que para Mello, dois dias em casa eram o inferno.

Mello sempre foi uma pessoa ansiosa, uma criança ansiosa. Ele controlava a ânsia do amigo em homenagem a velhos hábitos, mas Mello nunca foi dado à inatividade. O loiro sempre precisou fazer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo para sentir que estava vivo, ou algo assim, e Matt sempre se esforçou para acompanhar o ritmo do parceiro.

Isso era impossível, mas um retrato falado envolvendo _cicatrizes_ era uma denúncia que eles precisavam evitar. Quando seguir Misa se provou inútil e o contato com Near mais freqüente, Matt conseguiu ver sinais claros de que Mello não agüentava mais ficar preso naquele apartamento.

Não sem provas. Não sem pegar Kira. Não sem vencer Near e descobrir a cura da Aids, acabar com a injustiça no mundo e todo o resto de coisas da lista de Mello, junto com ir ao supermercado e fazer sexo com ele.

Não era pessoal, mas era irritante.

Matt não respondia ao mau humor do amigo, mas quando o ruivo viu o laptop novo voar pela janela, Mello atingir a parede com diversos socos, ele teve de intervir.

"Pare com isso! Você está louco, Mello?!" – Ele agarrou os punhos do loiro com dificuldade, prendendo o corpo do rapaz na parede. Os lábios continuavam a amaldiçoá-lo (e a todo o mundo), portanto o rapaz os calou com um beijo agressivo.

Um ataque de ansiedade... os dois dias de inferno que para Matt nem haviam sido assim tão ruins. Um beijo de Mello não era algo desagradável, mas ele já esperava a agressividade. O loiro não era uma pessoa gentil, e não controlou sua força quando virou o corpo do ruivo e o bateu na parede com um beijo mais brusco. Mais forte. Mais.

Não foi inesperado, mas as mãos de Mello ao redor de seu pulso criavam um aperto dolorido quando o empurrou até a cama. O impulso, a pressão em seus ombros e mesmo o peso do loiro em sua cintura não eram novos.

Muito menos o momento, aquele instante particular em que o olhar de Mello se prendia no seu. Aquele momento em que o loiro deveria respirar pela primeira vez em meio à ansiedade e quase se arrepender de estar sendo tão brusco.

...então ele continua a procurar algum espaço para invadir sua camiseta, os botões teimosos de sua calça, e Matt se contentava de que tenha sido _quase_.

* * *

"_For some suburban sickness  
__Better keep a healthy distance  
__Now its up to you know what to do  
It's pretty dirty business__"_

O chão duro e frio do motel era reconfortante para Mello, de alguma forma autodestrutiva que Matt não compreendia muito bem.

Deitado na cama, o ruivo via o reflexo do parceiro no espelho de teto, e ironizava a existência daquilo no mundo. Antes ele pensava que era alguma fixação doentia por pêlos pubianos e estrias, mas observar o seu parceiro jogado no chão com os olhos fechados era interessante.

Ele não contestava, mas uma pergunta casual se formou em sua mente.

"Você ficou com muitas pessoas nesses anos?"

Os olhos de Mello se abriram de todo, eles se bateram no espelho e refletiram nas pupilas esverdeadas de Matt, como uma ameaça.

"Algumas..."

O ruivo alcançou o cigarro no cinzeiro, e ajeitou suas costas no travesseiro duro.

"Por quê?"

"Basicamente?" – Mello riu, um risinho seco e incômodo. – "Por sexo, é claro. Não era difícil encontrar gente assim no meio que eu convivia."

"Você ficou com alguma mulher?"

O olhar do loiro se comprimiu.

"Que tipo de perguntas são essas, Matt?"

Na língua de Mello, aquilo queria dizer 'não.'

"É só uma pergunta..."

"E você?"

"Sei lá."

"Sei lá? Quer dizer que você não sabe?"

O tom de zombaria tirava as verdades existenciais de sua resposta. Matt estava acostumado a passar por tolo, e insistiu com um erguer de ombros nus.

"É... eu não sei por que eu fiquei com as pessoas que eu fiquei."

"Por sexo?" – Insistiu Mello, como se fosse uma resposta óbvia.

"Também."

"Você não me parece alguém que se incomode com a solidão, Matt" – O motel ruim e a necessidade de se esconder lhe deram uma vontade louca de responder. _Solidão? Não com a minha, Mello._ – "Talvez por hábito..."

"Não. Não por hábito." – _Tudo, menos por hábito. _– "Eu... acho que eu sou um cara que se incomoda com a solidão dos outros"

O olhar de Mello se bateu novamente com o espelho e caiu nos lábios do parceiro. Ele se ergueu em seguida, em silêncio, e jogou as costas no colchão barato do motel.

Em silêncio, como se ele fosse capaz de compreender.

* * *

"_Don't waste your time  
Or time will waste you"_

Quando Matt compreendeu o motivo pelo qual a dona da mercearia lhe olhava com indiscrição, foi difícil se envergonhar. Ele já havia pago as duas barras de chocolate, o maço de cigarro e uma garrafa de whisky quando um rapaz familiar lhe encarou do vidro espelhado dos sorvetes.

O reflexo também se surpreendeu com aquele marca em seu pescoço, um chupão desconhecido até então. Matt tocou a mancha e devolveu o olhar da dona do lugar, com a certeza de que a culpa não era dele.

"Mello?"

O culpado não estava em casa, ele soube quando guardou as barras de chocolate sem ninguém reivindicá-las furiosamente. Mello estava irritantemente sem chocolates naqueles últimos dias, e Matt não se importava de comprá-los, mas sim de ouvir o mau humor matinal do loiro.

Matt acordou cedo naquela manhã, e queria dormir. Não queria esperar por Mello. Ele queria que o rapaz estivesse lá para acusá-lo de ter feito uma marca em seu pescoço e esfregar o chocolate em seu nariz fino.

Ele queria dormir, mas Matt se jogou no sofá e ligou o game-boy. Não para esperá-lo. Por hábito.

* * *

"_It's in the water baby,  
It's in the special way we fuck"_

Sentir as gotas de água escorrendo por seu corpo era uma sensação estranha quando o seu não era o único corpo no chuveiro. Matt não saberia dizer se sentir a água traçando a superfície de sua pele aumentava as sensações de prazer, ou se simplesmente as levava consigo por onde passavam, como se uma coisa dessas fosse realmente possível.

Matt gostou particularmente de lutar contra as gotas. Elas se acumulavam no pescoço de Mello, e passar a língua pelo tronco do rapaz, ainda mais nos mamilos, na cintura e em todos os pontos filhos-da-puta, parecia necessário. A sua única frustração era que ele sempre perderia da quantidade de gotas, e que o barulho do chuveiro abafava os gemidos do loiro.

Até mesmo seus próprios pensamentos eram abafados enquanto estivesse sentindo as gotas escorrerem por seu cabelo, invadindo o beijo intenso que trocavam. Era interessante, e era diferente, e Matt não sabia dizer por que nunca havia tentado aquilo antes.

Depois, enquanto Mello secava seu próprio cabelo, enrolado no roupão-cortesia do hotel, ele pôde recompensá-lo pela idéia.

Com um chocolate quente... e depois com outras coisas.

* * *

"_You're always ahead of the game,  
I drag behind,  
__You're always ahead of the rest,  
When I'm always on time,"_

A figura de Mello, principalmente um Mello adormecido, ainda era algo que roubava segundos da sanidade de Matt.

Três dias haviam se passado desde que o rapaz ligou pedindo sua ajuda, quando novamente a exaustão tomou conta do chocólatra. Matt encontrou-o dormindo timidamente na cadeira do computador.

Ele havia trabalhado até tarde novamente, e olhar o respirar calmo de alguém que era tudo menos uma pessoa calma, o fazia pensar em um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Matt se aproximou o suficiente para respirar o mesmo ar, e pensou em como eram as coisas no orfanato, e o que sempre poderiam ser. Matt pensou sobre como Mello sempre estava à frente de tudo, sempre se esforçando bem mais do que deveria, sem motivo aparente.

Matt se lembrou até das vezes que o havia encontrado adormecido na biblioteca, sobre um trabalho que tinha de tirar A+ porque o de Near tiraria também, e tentou acordá-lo gentilmente, como o idiota que ele era.

O chacoalhar em seu ombro foi suave, mas Mello resmungou uma ou duas palavras enquanto dormia. Aquilo fez o ruivo se lembrar de _mais _um milhão de coisas sobre o orfanato, o que o fez se tornar um idiota bem pouco gentil.

Matt sentiu o sangue subir pelo seu rosto, e a gentileza se tornou um puxão abrupto na cadeira, arremessando-a ao chão e acordando Mello com um salto. Os olhos azuis se abriram violentamente, prestes a xingar o idiota que jogou sua cadeira no chão, quando esse deu um beijo que roubou todo o seu ar e murmurou algo sobre ter comprado chocolate, saindo puto depois de arremessar a barra em seu peito.

Mello não entendeu nada daquilo, sem reações além de acordar e agarrar o chocolate por instinto. O loiro massageou os olhos e se perguntou se ele teria murmurado algo enquanto dormia.

Ou alguém.

* * *

"_And you might say it's self-destructive  
but, you see, I'd kick the bucket  
sixty times before I'd kick the habit"_

Mello não podia dizer que não se irritava com Matt, assim como Matt não podia dizer que não se irritava com Mello, e nenhum dos dois podia dizer que isso os impedia de dormirem juntos.

Às vezes Mello realmente se irritava com a tranqüilidade e com as fixações Nerds de Matt. O ruivo era sempre calmo, obcecado com seus jogos estúpidos (o que o lembrava perigosamente de Near) e uma pessoa fácil de conviver se você não esperar que ele faça nada que ele não queira.

Vê-lo no sofá com o gameboy apoiado no peito, era uma imagem um pouco patética. Principalmente enquanto ele estava tentando fazer algo importante como capturar Kira (Claro que ele apenas estava lendo as mesmas informações que ele já havia lido 39 vezes, mas pelo menos ele estava se _esforçando)._

E Matt dormia com o gameboy ligado, e o cigarro largado no canto de sua boca, como um idiota.

Então um vislumbre. Na mesa de centro, Mello viu um saco de supermercado, e uma barra de chocolate recém comprada.

"Um idiota..."

Mas ainda assim o rapaz pegou o chocolate e tirou o aparelho de cima de seu peito, desligando o jogo para não gastar pilha.

* * *

"_And if you're ever around, in the backstreets or the alleys, of this town.  
Be sure to come around"_

Mello andava pela rua com passos largos e chamava bastante atenção por onde passava. De certa forma, as coisas sempre foram assim, ao menos até onde Matt se lembrava; Mello nunca foi diferente.

As roupas de vinil, couro e qualquer outro material perigoso, inflamável. Mesmo quando eram crianças, o loiro era ousado no visual e respondia à altura daqueles tecidos. Ele encarava de cima, mesmo que não tivesse mais de 1,75m de altura, e mantinha sua pose com orgulho.

Estavam os dois na rua, tarde da noite depois de investigar Takada. Matt nunca se deu bem com policiais, mas quando um deles os parou, ele apenas pôde entreolhar o seu parceiro e torcer para que Mello não fosse inconseqüente. _Posso ver seus documentos? _Não, não podia. Mas o loiro não pensou duas vezes antes de virar um chute no estômago do policial e puxar a arma para atirar.

Isso se Matt não tivesse segurado seu braço e o arrastado para longe dali.

"Que porra, Matt! E se ele viu a minha cicatriz? Em quanto tempo você acha que o falso L vai ficar sabendo isso?!"

Mello era irrevogável, mas entendeu a mensagem quando o ruivo saltou uma escada de incêndio e correu todos os degraus até o telhado.

"Ele não viu nada, Mello!"

O chocólatra estava arfando ainda mais do que ele quando alcançaram o último andar, mais raiva do que disritmia escapando pela boca. Mello se afastou do ruivo, que sentia que tinha mais consideração pela vida humana, e jogou seu corpo no chão ao lado do parapeito.

"Que merda, Matt!"

Ele ainda arfava, baixinho e desculposo quando a respiração do ruivo já havia se estabilizado. Sua mão esquerda cobria a cicatriz, e o tremor não era exaustão, era puro ódio corroendo as veias do rapaz. Matt reconhecia aquele líquido escaldante na personalidade do amigo. Uma sensação comum.

Matt se aproximou, com a certeza de que aquele ódio não era por ele, pela mão que apertava e punia a cicatriz. Mello sempre foi intempestivo, mas matar um policial porque ele pediu os seus documentos era demais, até mesmo para ele.

O ruivo se aproximou, tirou aqueles óculos escuros do rosto de Mello e desceu casualmente a mão pelos ombros do amigo.

"É só uma cicatriz."

Os olhos azuis pareciam dizer _É claro que não é só uma cicatriz, seu idiota._ Mas Mello não disse nada em palavras. Ele apenas fuzilou o amigo com escárnio e virou o rosto.

A atitude fez Matt suspirar. Não raro... não entre eles. Era só familiar, e estranho e depois era tudo mais adulto. Era tudo mais perigoso e real do que era quando eles tinham 14 anos e se escondiam nos banheiros para fumar e beber. Por isso Matt jogou o corpo para trás, deitou e olhou para o céu. Porque aquilo também era familiar... ficar deitado olhando para o céu. Era infantil e familiar.

"Mas o quê...?!" – Mello pareceu entender o recado quando Matt puxou o seu ombro, forçando-o a se deitar também.

O rapaz não estava inclinado a observar a beleza do céu (um céu chuvoso, muito pouco belo na opinião do loiro), mas quando ouviu sirenes da polícia ele não se conteve de sorrir.

_Só um carro? Ah, se eles soubessem..._

"Você ainda gosta de pegar chuva?"

A pergunta de Matt foi inesperada, mais nostálgica do que o pensamento maldoso de Mello. Mais infantil do que a determinação do mafioso que já esteve em posse do Death Note... que até mesmo matou o presidente dos estados unidos!

"Não."

"Mas eu não trouxe nenhum guarda-chuva"

Mello encarou o ruivo. Era um ângulo realmente familiar. Era tosco, infantil e na época ele gostava de pegar chuva. Lembrou-se disso quando os primeiros pingos caíram sobre seu rosto.

"Hm..."- O amigo acendeu um cigarro junto das primeiras gotas, também familiar. Também leve. - "Então nós teremos de pegar chuva".

Mello alcançou o cigarro na boca do amigo, antes que ele desse uma primeira tragada. O ruivo sabia muito bem que ele apenas fazia aquilo para provocá-lo, que sempre fez... hábitos. Foram os hábitos e a melancolia que entalou na garganta de Matt tudo o que ele queria perguntar.

"Caralho, Mello! Você poderia..."

Poderia o quê? Ter vindo antes? Tê-lo procurado antes? Não quando tudo estivesse fudido, perdido, machucado? Mello lhe encarava com o canto dos olhos e Matt pegou o seu cigarro de volta com brusquidão.

"...ter acendido um só pra você."

"Eu não fumo."

A declaração colocou um sorriso na boca de Matt. Era verdade, ele não fumava... nunca fumava. O gesto se alargou quando sentiu o contato dos dedos do rapaz sobre sua luva de couro, levando a nicotina até a sua boca, inspirando a fumaça lentamente. Soltando a _sua_ fumaça lentamente.

* * *

"_And if you're ever around, in the city or the suburbs, of this town,  
Be sure to come around,"_

Não raro, Mello estava acordado até tarde, virando uma garrafa de whisky no gargalo e pesquisando sobre Kira. Nada realmente genial... não em um apartamento isolado, revendo um milhão de vezes todos os vídeos, informações e besteiras sobre o segundo L.

Obcecado.

Matt teve de murmurar algumas palavras sem sentido para ele perceber que o outro estava dormindo.

Não raro, seus horários de sono nunca pareciam bater. Enquanto Mello ficava até altas horas no computador, Matt se jogava em qualquer sofá e eventualmente pegava no sono. Da mesma forma que ele às vezes passava a noite toda tentando fazer algum upgrade tecnológico, algo que o loiro não entenderia mesmo que ele explicasse.

Aquele pensamento colocou um sorriso vago no rosto de Mello. O rapaz até mesmo desligou a tela do computador e afastou a cadeira do laptop novo. Uma de suas mãos massageou os olhos, e a outra, jogada ao lado do corpo, ainda agarrava o bocal da garrafa.

O rapaz se aproximou de Matt. Naquele hotelzinho pequeno havia apenas uma cama de solteiro, e ainda assim o ruivo havia dormido no chão. Dormido sobre almofadas, enquanto esperava Mello terminar os seus assuntos.

Assuntos inacabados.

Mello não tinha certeza do motivo pelo qual se aproximava. Talvez fosse o whisky que lhe jogou sentado ao lado do amigo... talvez. Matt murmurou algo mais e suas mãos tremeram, de forma que Mello soube que ele estava sonhando. Claro que as pessoas _sempre _sonhavam, mas o loiro não gostava de acreditar naquilo. Não quando ele não se lembrava de um maldito sonho há anos.

Ele não soube por que, provavelmente deveria estar meio bêbado para fazer aquilo, mas Mello deitou a cabeça no peito do amigo e suspirou alcoolicamente.

Mello parou, suspirou, não quis pensar. Ele queria dormir e pegar Kira e vencer Near e respirar. Tudo ao mesmo tempo... O mais difícil era respirar.

Aspirou o cheiro da nicotina... o _deja vu_. Mello nunca conseguiu deixar de associar aquele cheiro com Matt. Mesmo nos seus anos de máfia, e aquilo era tão freqüente... o gosto da nicotina no meio do beijo.

Nunca o mesmo gosto.

E Mello também se perguntou por que ele não havia ligado antes... mas a garrafa de whisky lhe refletiu uma visão particular; Um idiota bêbado com uma cicatriz. E ele comprimiu seus lábios de vidro esverdeado e se lembrou perfeitamente do motivo.

Do motivo pelo qual ele não havia ligado antes.

Mello deu mais um gole em seu whisky.

Um gole mais longo.

"_And i'm betting  
That even though you knew it from the start  
You'd rather be a bitch than be an ordinary broken heart"  
_

* * *

**Nota da autora: Ah, finalmente consegui escrever algo à altura desse casal! **

**Explicações, explicações... a escolha por Drabbles tem dois motivos. 1; Porque eu preciso treinar escrever coisas curtas... 2; Porque um casal que aparece em 10 quadrinhos tem que ser tratado em recortes.**

**As frases antes de cada cena são de três bandas em particular. **_**Dresden Dolls, **__**Placebo**_** e **_**Muse**_** são as bandas "alternativas" que eu mais gosto, e eu acho que tem tudo a ver com o relacionamento**_** junkie**_**, adulto e trágico dos dois. Eu não disponibilizei traduções porque elas perderiam o principal sentido da música, mas se alguém se interessar, **_**não se acanhe!**_** É só pedir que eu mando a lista completa com o nome de cada música e a tradução!**

**O título! 'Bad Habit' do Dresden Dolls. A primeira frase define o meu atual estado de espírito... e eu acho que o do Mello também. Saudável? Que besteira é essa? O café ainda precisará de algumas boas décadas para me matar...**

**É incrível como eu gosto de um personagem intenso como o Mello... Até fiz cosplay dele ;D (Meu namorado fez de Matt... Fanservice? xD Só um pouco...). Mas eu gosto pra caralho dele e gostaria de retratar ele como alguém mais junkie, mais insano e mais ATIVO! Não que eu tenha nada contra ele e o Matt serem Flex... mas tem tanta fic que transforma o Mello numa garotinha tosca...**

**E praticamente toda essa fic ficou do ponto de vista do Matt... curioso isso. o.o Juro que eu não sei por quê. Minha idéia principal era dividir os POV's... Mas eu gostei do resultado. O Matt é uma personalidade engraçada nos fandons. Como a personalidade dele não foi pincelada no mangá, cada um o recria como quer. Eu o quis um pouquinho mais "nerd legal" do que qualquer outra coisa. O tipo de gente que não mergulhou muito de cabeça que nem o Matt e o Mello.**

**Acho que deu pra passar o 'drama principal' da fic, não? A penúltima e a última cena devem ter servido pra fingir que o roteiro tem profundidade, e não só **_**fangirl-ism**_** escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca. (xD)**

"_And if you're ever around, in the ci__ty or the suburbs, of this town. __Be sure to come around," _– **Por que eles só se reencontraram depois de tanto tempo? Nada diz que isso é verdade, mas nada diz que não, então pra mim é assim. O Mello não entrou em contato com o Matt porque não queria arrastar ele pra baixo. E foi bem isso o que acabou acontecendo, não foi?**

**A relação deles é mais adulta do que muita fic coloca por aí... Inclusive a minha (xD) Aqui eu quis fazer uma coisa mais 'drabble putaria legal' que nem uma fic de Dogs que eu escrevi, mas eu acho que o Mello e o Matt precisam de uma fic mais séria sobre a decisão do Mello. Afinal... ele dá a vida para o Near vencer. E dá a do Matt também, isto me parece óbvio. É pesado... é bonito. Tem muito pouco de 'Especial férias na praia' nesse trio, disso eu tenho certeza!**

**Viram por que eu preciso aprender a escrever coisas curtas????? xD Uh, propaganda! Eu revisei as minhas outras duas fics de Death Note! Tinha muita coisa ruim nelas, mas se você gostou dessa aqui, dê uma olhadinha também! ;D (E na de Dogs se você gostou da estrutura narrativa... Ela se chama **_**Some naughty song about his taste).**_

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos.**

**Ryeko**

**PS: Se estiverem interessados em fotos do cosplay... ;D É difícil achar cosplay yaoi por aí ù.ú (Algum dia ainda vou contratar michês bonitos pra vestir dos meus personagens favoritos e tirar fotos! Juro que vou...!).**


End file.
